Révélation
by Forever Lazy
Summary: Ciel apprend qu'il a une sœur. De plus, de nouveaux meurtres arrive après son apparition. Qui est le tueur? Et qui est réellement le majordome a sa sœur?
1. Chapter 1

Maître! S'écria May-Lin.

- Oui, May-Lin? Répondit Ciel Phantomhive.

- Une lettre de la reine.

Ciel ouvrit la lettre. Sébastian arriva et demanda :

- Qu'arrive-t-il?

- La reine vient d'envoyer une lettre.

- Qu'y a-t-il de marqué?

- Que j'ai une sœur. Et qu'elle va venir dans la journée rendre visite.

Ciel n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait une sœur. Plus vieille que lui, avec ça. Elle allait leur rendre visite dans l'après-midi avec son majordome. Sebastian était partit apprendre la nouvelle au trois domestiques et préparé les préparatifs. Ciel se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire. Après toutes ces années, c'était maintenant qu'il l'apprenait.

Sebastian parti après avoir entendu la nouvelle. Alors, son jeune maitre avait une sœur… Il descendit et vit alors les trois autres. Il dit alors :

- On a un invité qui arrivera dans l'après-midi.

- Et ça va être qui? Demanda Bard.

- La sœur de monsieur le Comte.

- Sa sœur? Il en a une? Fit Finny.

- Oui. Elle va arriver d'un moment à l'autre. Alors, Finny, occupe-toi du jardin. Bard, Le souper et May-Lin, Nettoie un peu.

- D'accord Sebastian! Répondit May-Lin.

Ils partirent tous au boulot. Maintenant, Sebastian allait préparer les autres préparatifs, tout en supervisant les 3 autres.

Sky Phantomhive s'avança vers le manoir de son plus jeune frère, Ciel. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Cid, son majordome. Celui-ci était blond, ces cheveux étaient en bataille. Il avait des yeux bleus ciel, arborait un sourire en permanence et sur le front il portait des lunettes de mécanicien noirs. Il était habillé avec une chemise blanche et un veston noir. Il portait aussi une cravate jaune. Sky, elle, avait les cheveux bleu-noir comme son frère. Elle avait des yeux bleu-vert et ses cheveux arrêtaient au milieu de son dos. Elle portait une robe jaune flash. La robe avait l'air assez lourde en somme, car il y avait des froufrous et une immense boucle en arrière.

Ils s'avancèrent vers le manoir. Et Sky frappa sur la porte. Sebastian vint leur ouvrir.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle Phantomhive.

- Sky, sa ira. Et quel est votre nom?

- Sebastian. Je suis le majordome de ce manoir. Votre frère vous attend à la salle de réception. Je vous y conduis.

- D'accord.

Sebastian amena ensuite les deux invités dans la salle ou attendait Ciel. La fille lui ressemblait réellement. Et le gars, qui devait être son majordome, l'irritait déjà. Il arborait en ce moment un sourire et ne semblait pas vouloir s'en départir. Et en plus, il avait l'impression de savoir qui il était, de le connaitre de loin…. Et il avait aussi un mauvais pressentiment à propos de lui. Ils arrivèrent enfin à la salle. Sebastian ouvra la porte, les laissa passé, entra et referma la porte.

Ciel était face à la fenêtre, donc dos à la porte lorsque sa sœur entra. Celle-ci s'écria :

- Ciel! Mon petit frère! Je suis contente d'enfin de voir!

En même temps de le serré fort dans ses bras. Son majordome ricana. Ciel fronça les sourcils.

- Humm... Tu pourrais me lâché s'il te plait?

- Ah d'accord! Je suis contente de te voir frérot!

- Euh… Moi aussi, Sky. Pendant toute ces années, ou était tu?

- Ah! J'aimerai bien ne pas en parlé pour le moment. J'aimerai mieux profité de nos retrouvailles! Pas toi, Ciel?

- Oui, bien sûr…

- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

- Jouons aux échecs.

- Aux échecs?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi les échecs? Ce n'est pas trop compliqué et trop long ça?

- Non. Ce n'est qu'un jeu de stratégie ma sœur.

- D'accord si tu veux…

Ciel la regarda. Elle avait l'air de boudé. Son majordome était assis dans un coin. Il souriait. Ciel sortit le jeu et Sky l'aida a placé les pièces. Il s'adressa alors au majordome a sa sœur :

- Et toi que vas-tu faire?

- Bah… Je peux soit regardé, soit aidé tes domestiques. Vous décidez!

- Alors va aider les autres.

Ciel désapprouvait déjà ce type. Il le tutoyait déjà, et répondait d'une manière effrontée, selon lui. En plus, il n'avait même pas bougé. Il se retourna alors vers sa sœur, qui souriait en même temps d'hoché la tête en désapprobation.

- Cid, va aider ses domestiques d'accord?

- Okay boss!

Il partit ensuite. Ciel se retourna encore un fois vers sa sœur.

- Il peut parler comme ça lui?

- Eh bien, il parle comme il veut. D'habitude, chez les autres personnes ou quand on a des invités, il parle plus respectueusement, mais la… Vu que tu es dans ma famille, il doit voir les choses différemment. Je vais lui en reparlé plus tard.

- Et pour le _boss_?

- Et bah… moi à la place d'être _My Lord_,_ My Highness_ et toutes les choses comme ça, c'est boss ou _Milady_. Un problème?

- Tu as une manière bizarre de te faire valoir du respect par tes employés…

- Peut-être pour toi, mais pas pour moi. Ils sont des êtres humains comme nous, juste moins fortunés. Eux aussi méritent du respect.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire…

- Et de la liberté. D'expression, en autres. Et avec moi, ils peuvent en avoir, c'est tout.

- C'est surement à cause de ce qui t'a arrivé, n'est-ce pas?

- Aucune importance. Et si on commençait à jouer, Ciel?

Ciel était stupéfait de la manière dont Sky évitait de répondre à toutes les questions concernant son passé. Il n'avait pas de doutes qu'elle soit sa sœur, ils se ressemblaient réellement. Mais son passé pouvait avoir été horrible et douloureux, ce qui l'amènerait à ne pas en parler. Ciel respectait finalement son choix et ils commencèrent à jouer.

Sebastian entendit siffler et il se retourna. Le majordome blond était là.

- Que fais-tu ici?

- Moi? Et bah, faut que je vienne vous aidé alors… c'est ça!

- Va aider Bard, en cuisine.

- Okay!

Le blond partit vers la gauche et après un moment se retourna, fit un gros sourire et demanda :

- C'est par où?

- La droite, deuxième porte a gauche.

- Ok, merci!

Et il partit. Enfin. Sebastian se demanda alors si Bard l'endurerait, lui. Enfin, il avait autre chose a faire.

Bard entendit la porte ouvrir en arrière de lui. Il se retourna et vit un blond, qui devait surement être le majordome a la sœur au comte.

- Qui êtes-vous?

- Humm... je m'appelle Cid. Je suis le majordome de la sœur du maitre des lieux. Je dois aider a préparé la bouffe. Et vous comment vous appelez-vous?

- Je m'appelle Bardroy. Mais Bard sa ira.

- D'accord Bard. Alors c'est quoi qu'on prépare pour le souper de ce soir?

- De la viande.

- Rien d'autre?

- Mouais, mais après.

- Oookay, si tu le dis…

- Eh, as-tu rencontré Sebastian?

- Oui, Pourquoi?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit?

- Pas grand-chose… Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il semble pensé que je suis un incapable. Et je suis sûr qu'il va penser la même chose de toi. Alors un se met en équipe et on lui fera savoir qu'on n'en est pas.

- Okay. Mais je ne pense pas que tu es un incapable…

- Et bah c'est ce qu'il pense! Alors nous allons lui prouver le contraire!

- Allons-y!

Cid lui sourit et Bard sut qu'ils allaient peut-être finalement surprendre Sebastian…

Sebastian revenait du jardin. Il était partit voir si Finny n'avait pas détruit le jardin. Il ne l'avait pas encore fait, mais les plantes étaient plantées de travers. Il secoua la tête et partit voir Bard et l'autre idiot qui souriait tout le temps. Il s'attendit que la cuisine soit été détruite par Bard, mais rien. Les deux blonds n'étaient pas là. Sebastian partit ensuite à la salle à manger. Toute la nourriture était installée, comme les couverts. Rien ne semblait brulé, pour le moment. Et tout avait l'air bon et mangeable, voire succulent. Il manquait encore des choses sur la table et il se demandait ou les deux idiots étaient. Ils arrivèrent, se parlant. Les deux avaient des assiettes remplies de nourriture. Sebastian fronça les sourcils. Ce n'était pas normal. Quelque chose avait été bien fait, et ce n'était pas lui qui l'avait fait. Bard et le majordome de la sœur du comte, dont il ne savait toujours pas le nom, semblait bien s'entendre. Peut-être un peu _trop_.

- …tu penses que Sebastian arrivera bientôt?

- Eh bah, oui, il est juste là.

L'autre blond l'avait désigné d'un hochement de tête. Bard parut surpris de le voir, mais se reprit et sourit en disant :

- Eh, Sebastian! Moi et Cid, on a fini de faire la bouffe, alors on a commencé a préparé la table.

Alors c'était ça, son nom. Cid. Court, a vrai dire. Sebastian l'inspecta du regard et il souriait encore comme un débile.

- C'est bien. Finissez là, je vais aller chercher monsieur et sa sœur.

- C'est Sky. Sky.

Cid avait prononcé se dernier mot comme si Sebastian était retardé, ce qu'il n'était pas.

- On ne doit pas appelé son maitre par son prénom. Répondit Sebastian.

- Eh bah elle, elle nous oblige à l'appelé comme ça… alors tu vas devoir t'y faire!

Ce débile souriait encore. Sebastian se demanda ensuite comment elle faisait pour l'endurer a journée longue… Et aussi pourquoi elle obligeait le monde a l'appelai par son prénom. Mais il n'avait pas à questionner la sœur de Ciel pour ça. Surtout pas à cause d'un idiot de la sorte. Sebastian partit alors cherché les deux maitres pendant que Cid et Bard finissait de mettre la table.

- Ah! tu as vu sa face quand je lui ai dit qu'on avait tout fini? Ah! On aura du filmé ça!

Cid souriait à toutes les paroles que disait Bard. Celui-ci fêtait sa victoire sur Sebastian. C'était la première fois qu'il ne le chialait pas par rapport à ce qu'il avait fait. Cid ne pouvait, ni ne voulait, pas savoir le pire que Bard avait fait. Juste plus tôt, il avait essayé de rôtir la viande avec son lance-flamme, pour que cela aille plus vite. Ce n'était pas une mauvaise idée, mais c'était plus sûr pour eux et la viande d'utilisé le four. Il se demandait si Bard avait déjà essayé la dynamite… Mais venant de ce gars-là, un vétéran de guerre en quelque sorte, ça ne l'étonnerait pas. Cid suivit Bard quand celui-ci proposa d'allé annoncer sa victoire aux autres. Pourquoi pas? Il devrait s'habitué à eux de toutes manières. De toute façon, si les autres ressemblaient à Bard et non à Sebastian, ce qui était probable, a part pour son obsession à tout faire sauter, ils s'entendraient bien. La bêtise humaine avait toujours fait rire Cid à n'en plus finir… Et il était quasiment sur a 100% que Sebastian n'était pas totalement humain. Quelque chose de lui semblait le dire, même carrément le _hurlé_. En plus que ces yeux rouges n'aidait pas… Cid ne lui faisait pas confiance. Et il savait aussi que Sebastian semblait le détesté. Ce gars-là était trop partit sur la _perfection_. Il semblait vouloir que tout soit p_arfait_, qu'il n'y ai que la _perfection_ l'entourant, aucune chose de travers possible, sinon il y remédierait aussitôt. Ce n'était pas_ humain_. Cid détestai cela. Si tout était _parfait_, par la suite cela devenait imparfait, et tu chercherais la _perfection_, qui n'existait pas. Le désordre, il aimait mieux. Pas qu'il soit bordélique, au contraire, mais que tout soit parfait en tout temps… Impossible. Oui, tu fais de ton mieux, et tant que tu mets du cœur à l'ouvrage, même si le monde te trouvait carrément débile, même si tu échouais, c'était parfait. Et c'était une chose qu'il aimait de Bard. Aussi fort qu'il essayait, il ratait toujours, mais ne se laissait jamais découragé. Même après les reproches de Sebastian et tous ses échecs. Il recommençait. Oui, cela fascinai Cid. Autant la bêtise et la dévotion a la tâche, même s'il y avait échecs ou que ce serait inévitablement l'échec, des humains. Oui, fascinant….


	2. Chapter 2

Sky était repartit chez elle. Ciel laissa échapper un soupir après son départ. Sa sœur était trop énergique à son gout. Elle ne restait pas en place une seconde. Il fallait toujours qu'elle bouge, tout le temps. Elle avait perdu la partie d'échec, même si elle était quand même assez bonne à ce jeu. Le problème, c'est qu'elle sacrifiait ses pions, pour assurer la vie a d'autre. Aussi, elle ne protégeait pas réellement le roi, laissant des brèches, la plupart du temps, ou on pouvait faire échecs et maths. Ce qui était arrivé, naturellement. Sky allait plus sur l'offensive, et utilisait peu la reine. Tandis que Ciel était plus sur la défensive, et utilisait la reine pour passer à l'offensive. Et Ciel croyait que cela définissait son caractère : la manière dont on joue aux échecs, nos stratégies en sommes, pouvait nous définir en tant que personne. Donc, Sky ne se souciait pas de ses arrières et passai à l'offensive, sans avoir réellement pensé. La protection d'elle-même était secondaire, et elle tenait a gardé son allié avec elle la plupart du temps, l'envoyant quand c'était quasiment désespéré… Et c'était bizarre. Ciel était plus à se protégé, et a envoyé son allié réglé les choses avant que cela ne dégénère. Mais Sky repérait quand même tous les dangers, et n'hésitait pas a sacrifié l'une des leurs, plutôt insignifiant, pour protégé ses proches.

Ciel secoua sa tête pour penser à autre chose. Il n'arrivera à cerner sa sœur quand il la connaitra plus, point final. Sebastian arriva alors et Ciel lui demanda :

- Sebastian, dit-moi, comment trouve tu ma sœur?

- Eh bien, elle est excentrique, selon ce que j'ai vu. Mais elle semble être une bonne personne. Et elle peut dire merci à un rien, tout comme désolé aussi…

- Oui, je l'avais remarqué. Et son majordome?

- Cid? Un crétin, mais doué. Il n'arrête pas de sourire, c'est énervant… Et la façon dont il s'adresse aux autres est effrontée.

- Alors, son nom est Cid. Et je suis d'accord avec toi : il est effronté. Mais ma sœur le laisse faire, de son propre gré. Et, comment s'entend-t-il avec les autres employés?

- Bien. Je les ai vu se parlé. Bard et lui semble déjà être devenu de grands amis. Finny semble l'admirer et May-Lin avait une expression bizarre quand il lui parlait. En somme, je crois qu'ils s'entendent bien.

- D'accord. Maintenant, je vais allez dormir. Je suis fatigué.

- Yes, My Lord.

Sky arriva chez elle, enfin. Elle se changea en robe de nuit et partit voir Cid.

- Ciiiid!

- Oui Sky?

- Dis-moi, comment trouves-tu les domestiques à mon frère?

- Eh bien, ils sont gentils. Bard est un ancien vétéran de guerre, il a toujours plein d'histoire à raconter. C'est amusant. Il est déjà devenu un bon ami, enfin, je crois. Finny sourit tout le temps…

- Comme toi.

- Ouais. Il est gentil est avale toute mes paroles, on dirait. Il fait quasiment toujours des gaffes, mais je trouve sa drôle. Il tient toujours a s'excusé dix mille fois après, même si on le pardonne.

- Et les autres?

- M. Tanaka est toujours en train de boire son thé et de dire oh oh oh. Il ne fait pas grand-chose. May-Lin, elle, est vraiment maladroite. Elle aussi semblait boire tout ce que je disais. C'était bizarre. Et voilà.

- T'as oublié quelqu'un.

- Ah, qui ça? Ton frère?

- Non, mais sa vient. Sebastian.

- Sebastian?

- Oui, Sebastian.

- Humm…

- Dis-la vérité.

- Il me fait chié, je l'endure pas, je ne suis pas capable de le voir, il me fatique, j'ai envie de le tuer!

Sky partit à rire. Cid la regardait, voulant dire Bah quoi, c'est vrai!. Toujours en train de rire, elle demanda :

- Et pourquoi?

- Il veut toujours que tout soit parfait, il sous-estime largement ses employés, il ressemble à un démon, il n'a même pas l'air humain, peut-être qu'il ne l'est pas non plus…

Sky avait arrêté de rire. Elle regardait Cid, qui avait l'air sérieux. Mais réellement sérieux. Il pensait vraiment que Sebastian n'était pas humain.

- Alors il serait quoi? Demanda Sky, sérieuse.

- Je ne sais pas. Mais il n'est pas humain. Je le sais. Répondit Cid.

- Est-ce que tu penses que Ciel aurait…?

- Peut-être bien.

Ciel se réveilla. En bas, il y avait un boucan infernal. Il se leva et partit là. Sky se retourna. Elle était déjà là, elle?

- Ah! Ciel! Tu t'es enfin levé?

- Oui. C'était quoi tout ce boucan?

- Euh… Sa dépend de lequel!

- Tu me désespère…

- Je sais, je sais… Alors, que fait-on aujourd'hui?

Ciel soupira. Pourquoi c'était lui qui devait décider?

Sebastian avait récemment découvert qu'il ne supportait quasiment plus la sœur a Ciel. Déjà, elle avait brisé trois vases. Mais Sebastian n'était plus capable de voir Cid… Cet idiot souriait encore en arrivant. Et quand Sky avait cassé les vases, il avait juste partit à rire. Impossible… Ce gars-là était impossible. Et insupportable. Il s'étonnait qu'il puisse réellement faire sa job de majordome sans réprimande aucune. Il le regarda d'un regard vide parlé à Sky et Ciel. Sebastian regarda alors Ciel. Il semblait désapprouver Cid, lui aussi. Mais Sky semblait elle, trop heureuse de lui parler. C'était deux imbéciles au fond. Mais bon… Pas le choix des endurer.

Sky se retourna en voyant May-Lin. Elle tenait une lettre. Elle demanda :

- May-Lin, c'est quoi ça?

- C'est une lettre pour monsieur.

- Donne-la-moi. Je veux la voir!

- Euh… Je ne suis pas sur si…

- Je suis sa sœur, tout de même!

- D'accord. Mais n'oublier pas de lui donner!

- Ouais ouais…

Sky ouvrit la lettre elle venait de la reine. Elle fronça les sourcils. La reine voulait que Ciel arrête les meurtres de la ville d'à côté? Mais c'était fou! Il était trop jeune pour. D'un coup, Sky eu peur. Eu peur pour son frère, et de ce qu'il avait pu faire… Il ne devait pas faire ça. Ce n'était pas à lui de le faire!Elle voulait des explications maintenant. Et allait en avoir.

Ciel vit Sky arrivé vers lui. Elle avait l'air fâché. Dès qu'elle arriva a sa hauteur, elle dit :

- C'est quoi ça, Ciel?

- Euh… Une lettre?

- De la reine! Qui te dit de faire le justicier masqué, d'une certaine manière!

- De toute façon, tu aurais su un jour ou l'autre.

- Tu es trop jeune Ciel! Tu ne peux pas faire ça.

- Être jeune n'est pas une excuse. Je peux le faire. Avec l'aide de Sebastian, c'est facile, je te le jure, Sky.

- Comme si Sebastian pouvait faire quelque chose! De toute façon, je ne lui fais pas confiance!

- Et pourquoi? Cid ne semble pas de confiance aussi et?

- C'est différent. Je lui fais confiance..

- Et moi je fais confiance a Sebastian.

- Laisse-moi finir. Tu devrais aussi, Ciel. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas confiance en lui? Sebastian, je suppose. Encore-lui. Mais, tu ne feras pas cette mission pareille.

- Et qui va la faire alors?

- Moi. C'est non négociable.

- Et si tu serais la coupable?

- Et qui dit que ce n'est pas toi? Je le ferais, point final. Au revoir, Ciel.

Sky tourna les talons. Ciel regarda sa sœur partir. Il se sentait un peu coupable de l'avoir ainsi accusée, sans avoir de preuves. De toutes façons, sa serait plus Cid qu'elle, le suspect. Et Ciel n'allait pas renoncé a cette mission. Il la fera, que sa sœur le veuille ou non.

Cid ne comprenait plus rien. Sky lui avait dit d'emblée qu'ils rentraient, sans donné d'explication. Elle semblait de mauvaise humeur. Cid avait aussi croisé Ciel, qui n'avait pas l'air plus heureux. Ils avaient surement eu une chicane, rien de grave. Rendu a leurs manoir, Sky partit tout de suite en haut, sans parler. Ce n'était pas normal. D'habitude, elle lui disait tout. Pourquoi c'était différent ce coup-ci? Il décida de ne pas le suivre et ce dirigea vers la cuisine pour manger une petite collation. Il ne savait plus quoi faire. Finalement, tanné d'attendre, il partit voir son boss. Sa porte était fermé a clé. Normalement, cela n'arrivait pas non plus. Il cogna sur la porte. Il entendit un déclic annonçant qu'on avait débarré la porte. Il l'ouvrit alors et entra. Sky était dos a lui. A place de sa robe rouge qu'elle portait plus tôt, elle avait un habit d'homme, qui cachait ses formes. Ses cheveux étaient retenu par un chapeau, mais quelques mèches courtes et son toupet en sortait. Elle ressemblait a une version plus vieille de son frère, avec des traits un peu plus fin. Cid la questionna du regard lorsqu'elle se retourna.

- Toi aussi, il va falloir que tu te déguise.

- Mais pourquoi?

- Ciel doit enrayé les meurtres de la ville d'a côté. Alors on va le prendre en avance. Mais on ne doit pas se faire reconnaitre.

- Par lui, entre autres?

- Oui. Je lui ai interdit d'y allé, mais s'il me ressemble il y ira pareille. Alors, si on est déguisé, on va pouvoir faire équipe, comme, avec lui, pour avoir plus d'information. Mais on ne donnerait pas les nôtres! Tu comprends?

- Ouais… Mais il risque de te reconnaitre comme ça…

- Oui je sais. Il va falloir une make-over.

- Je m'en charge.

En disant cela, Cid avait eu un sourire démoniaque. Sky se demanda alors si elle faisait le bon choix en disant si tu veux.

Sky se retourna voir Cid, maintenant devenu Peter Strickland. Ses cheveux étaient maintenant noir, et ils étaient plus ordonné : ses mèches ne voletait plus partout, ils retombaient maintenant sur sa tête. Ses yeux étaient devenu or et ses éternelles lunettes étaient maintenant suspendu a son cou. Il portait une chemise blanche avec une veste noire. Il portait toujours des bottes. Sky se retourna et se regarda dans le miroir. Face a elle se tenait Seth Jones. Il avait des cheveux rouge vif et des yeux bruns. Il portait une casquette et avait des traits fins. Il portait aussi une chemise blanche et un veston rouge, mais plus sombre que ses cheveux.

Sky sourit a son déguisement. Ciel ne les reconnaitra pas.

**Reviewé, meme si vous n'avez rien a dire svous plait!**

**Au prochain chapitre :P**


	3. Chapter 3

Ciel arriva a la scène du crime. Il vit alors un garçon roux parlé a l'inspecteur. Il se dirigea vers lui. Le rouquin se retourna et Ciel hésita une seconde. Il ressemblait a quelqu'un qu'il connaissait, mais il ne pouvait mettre la main dessus. Il lui adressa ensuite la parole

- Qui es-tu?

- Je m'appelle Seth Jones, et voici Peter Strickland, mon majordome. Répondit Seth, en pointant un gars aux cheveux noirs parlant a une police. Et toi, qui est-tu?

- Je suis Ciel Phantomhive, et lui c'est Sebastian. Que fais-tu ici?

- Je te demanderai la même question; tu es trop jeune pour trainer dans le coin, avec les meurtres en plus..

Et voilà que ce gars lui répétait la même chose que Sky. Pour qui se prenait-t-il?

- Tu n'as pas à le savoir…

- Toi non plus, alors laisse les grands faire le boulot.

Sur ce, Seth partit voir son majordome. Il semblait reconnaitre celui-ci aussi, sans pouvoir s'en rappelé cependant. Il se dirigea encore un fois vers lui,

- A ce que je vois, tu enquêtes sur ces meurtres aussi.

- Oui et? Je te le redis, tu ne devrais pas te mêlé de ça.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour me faire chicané par une personne presqu'aussi jeune que moi. Je me suis seulement dis qu'on pourrait faire équipe, et cela juste parce que tu sembles avoir des informations. Et que cette affaire semble plus dure que les autres que j'ai résolue. Je pourrai avoir besoin de ton aide. Alors?

Sky sourit à la demande de son frère. Il ne l'avait pas reconnu, ni Cid d'ailleurs. Malgré tout ses dires, Ciel était persistant à l'idée de résoudre cette affaire. Et il lui demandait, enfin a Seth, son alter ego, de faire équipe. De lui donner les informations recueillies, même si la, elles étaient plutôt minces. Ils ne devraient alors rien dire s'ils avaient des soupçons liés avec le surnaturel… Mais sa pourrait faire.

Ciel attendait patiemment sa réponse, tandis que Sky faisait mine de réfléchir.

- D'accord. On n'a pas vraiment grand-chose, je te préviendrais si je trouve quelque chose.

Elle esquissa un mouvement pour partir, mais Ciel la retint.

- Et comment me préviendras-tu, Jones?

- S'il te plait, c'est Seth. Tu le sauras, simplement. Je te retrouverai. Et j'attends de même pour toi; préviens-moi lorsque tu auras des informations utiles.

- Tu n'as pas compris. On devrait être partenaire sur ce coup-là, Seth.

Il avait dit Seth avec tellement de dédain que Sky fronça les sourcils. Sa proposition ne faisait pas partit du plan. Elle ne pouvait se permettre que Ciel observe tous les faits et gestes de Seth. Elle ne pourrait pas lui caché des informations vitales! Et puis, sa couverture allait se faire compromettre! Sky se tourna alors vers Cid, toujours déguisé en Peter.

- Je crois que nous devrions rentrer. Il se fait tard et nous avons un invité qui arrive. Excusé mon maitre, monsieur Phantomhive, mais nous devons réellement y allé.

Cid l'entraina alors dans une calèche et ils partirent. Sky laissa échappa un soupir de soulagement. Lorsqu'ils furent hors-de-vue, elle ôta son chapeau et la perruque. Ses cheveux tombèrent dans son dos et elle prit une grande inspiration. Cid la regardait avec un air amusé et dit :

- Il faudrait te changé, il faut toujours aller chez ton frère aujourd'hui.

- Ah, c'est vrai. Espérons qu'il n'ait pas trop de soupçons… Et merci, tu m'as sauvée!

- Ce n'était rien, tu semblais ne pas savoir quoi répondre, de toute manière…

- Sa se voyait tant que ça?

- Un peu plus et on aurait pu voir que tu paniquais intérieurement.

- Parce que toi tu l'as remarqué que je paniquais_ intérieurement_?

- Bien sûr, je sais tout de toi ma cher.

Sky le regarda, et vit une lueur rouge passé brièvement dans ses yeux. Il avait toujours son sourire estampé sur son visage. Elle soupira et laissa choir sa tête sur l'épaule à Cid, puis ferma les yeux. Celui-ci commença à lui joué doucement dans les cheveux d'une main, l'autre conduisant la calèche.

Ciel n'avait toujours pas bougé depuis que Seth était partit d'urgence. A cause d'un invité qui allait bientôt arrivé, hen? Pendant la fin de la conversation, il avait senti un gros malaise. Ce gars, Seth était bizarre. Il semblait lui caché quelque chose… Mais quoi? Et puis l'excuse de son majordome, Peter, était-elle réelle? Ciel repensa alors a quand Set lui avait dit qu'il le retrouverait s'il avait de nouvelle information. Peut-être était-ce mieux ainsi? Il enquêtera avec Sebastian, et s'ils découvriraient quelque chose qu'ils ne pouvaient laisser personne d'autres savoir, comme de surnaturels par exemple, il n'aurait qu'a pas le lui dire, vu qu'il n'aurait pas été là pour le découvrir. Autant que si il était avec lui, Seth ne lui pourrait cacher aucune information, et il pourrait le surveillé. Il se rappela alors l'apparence de ce Peter; cheveux noirs, yeux or… ces yeux étaient en soi inquiétant. Ils n'étaient pas jaune, comme pour Claude, le majordome d'Alois Trancy, mais bien or. Comme du jaune métallique, on aurait dit qu'il y avait des paillettes à l'intérieur, ou des brillants. Ciel se retourna alors vers Sebastian, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché un mot. Il avait une mine soucieuse. Ciel lui demanda alors

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse?

- J'ai comme un mauvais pressentiment par rapport a ces meurtres… et pour d'autre choses aussi.

- Comme quoi?

- Avez-vous remarqué que votre sœur est arrivée juste quand les meurtres ont commencé? Tout comme ce Seth Jones… Je ne l'est jamais vu, alors qui est-il? De plus que son départ précipité… Et puis lui et ta sœur ont un point en commun.

- Ah oui? Lequel?

- Je ne fais pas confiance a leurs majordomes. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre chez eux. Ils ne sont assurément pas normaux.

- Penserait-tu que ce Peter pourrait également être Cid?

- Non. Cid sourit tout le temps et est irrespectueux. Peter a l'air sérieux, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, et est respectueux. Ils sont l'opposé l'un de l'autre. Mais, en même temps, ils se ressemblent. Peut-être sont-ils de la parenté? Pour le savoir il faudrait lui demandé, donc lui expliqué ou on l'a rencontré. Ce qui serait dangereux, puisqu'il pourrait le raconté a ta sœur…

- Tu as raison. Gardons cela pour nous. Crois-tu qu'on va les revoir?

- Assurément, si ils continu a vouloir résoudre ses meurtres. De toute façon, n'a-t-il pas dit que s'il aurait des informations supplémentaires? Il nous retrouverait?

- Oui. Et j'ai hâte de voir comment il va le faire.

- Bien sûr. Maintenant, nous devrions rentrer, votre sœur va bientôt arrivé a votre manoir, My Lord.

Le lendemain, Cid partit cherché le journal. Il le regarda puis fronça les sourcils. Un autre meurtre? Comment cela était-il possible? Ils devraient enrayer ces meurtres le plus vite possible. Cid lis la description suivant le grand titre.

_La jeune fille de 17 ans, Wendy-Tiffany Millers, C'est fait assassinée hier soir. Elle a été jetée d'un immeuble. Aucune trace d'agression sur son corps, à part le même symbole que chez toutes les autres victimes. Sa mort semble reliée aux autres de ce mois. Nous vous en diront plus des que la police nous informera. _

On apprenait tellement de chose dans les journaux… Cid se demanda si cela était vrai. Il devait maintenant aussi découvrir ce mystérieux signe. Jetée d'un immeuble, hen? Tous aussi bizarre que Krystal Wilson qui s'était fait jetée d'un pont, ou Bailey Thompson, qui s'était poignardée, obligé par son 'tueur'… Cid plia le journal et partit réveillé sa maitresse. Elle allait surement être intéressée par ce journal… D'autant plus que la théorie, encore a vérifié, de Cid.

Ciel reposa son journal sur la table. Un autre meurtre. Déjà? Ils étaient de plus en plus fréquents. Il se devait d'arrêté leur tueur, avant que d'autres jeunes filles meurent… Ciel remarque une chose à laquelle il venait juste de pensé. Toutes les victimes étaient des filles, entre 13 à 27 ans. Cela voulait dire quoi? Les femmes étaient trop jeunes pour que ce soit une réplique de Jack l'éventreur. Il fixa alors le titre en gras du journal; _**L'Étoile a encore frappé! **_L'Étoile? Pourquoi ce nom ridicule? Il prit un des journaux plus anciens, celui qui avait annoncé la mort de Krystal Wilson et le relu a la recherche d'un indice qu'il n'aurait pas remarqué.

_Krystal Wilson a été retrouvé hier soir, dans la rivière. Elle s'est fait jeter en bas d'un pont. Sur son corps, nous avons retrouvé un tatou d'une étoile, qu'on avait aussi retrouvé sur le corps de Bailey Thompson et Lena Carter._

L'étoile? Un dessin d'étoile? Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien dire? Il devrait trouvé une photographie de ce fameux tatou? Selon les journalistes, les tatous avaient été tatoué pas vraiment longtemps avant la mort des victimes. Parfois, la forme de l'étoile changeait, avec une branche de plus ou de moins, entouré d'un cercle, etc… Avant qu'il ne puisse en lire davantage, quelqu'un lui enserra la gorge dans une étreinte.

- Oh Ciel! Tu es tellement mignon!

- Lizzie? Que fais-tu ici?

- Je voulais voir ta sœur, puisque je ne l'ai pas encore rencontré. Je ne sais pas ou elle habite, alors je suis venue te voir! Est-elle ici?

- Non, elle n'est pas ici. J'étais supposé lui rendre visite chez elle…

- Alors amène-moi Ciel!

- Heu Lizzie je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée… Elle ne s'attend pas a te voir.

- Mais Ciel!

- D'accord.

Ciel écouta les babillages incessants de Lizzie pendant tout le voyage. Rendu chez sa sœur, il sauta rapidement de la calèche conduit par Sebastian. Sky vivait apparemment dans un manoir; devant lui, il y avait une grande maison blanche, au toit bleu. Il entra a l'intérieur. Les murs étaient recouvert de velours rouges, ou quelque chose comme ça. Cid passa alors, sans l'avoir remarqué. Ciel vit soudainement une flèche passé devant lui. Il chercha alors Cid du regard. Lizzie bondissait autour de lui en répétant

- Tu es tellement mignon!

Cid le regarda alors, ne semblant pas comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Ciel sourit alors. Le sourire de Cid avait disparu pour un moment. Ses yeux était rempli de terreur.

- Ciel, qui est-ce? Est-ce un employé de ta sœur?

- Oui, C'est son majordome, Cid. Cid, voici ma fiancée, Elizabeth Midford.

- _Lizzie_, c'est Lizzie. Enchanté de vous rencontrer Cid.

- Moi de même… La fiancée de Ciel, hen? Je ne savais pas qu'il en avait une…

- Cid, peux-tu me montré ou est ma sœur?

- Heu, oui, elle est dans sa chambre, je vais la cherché. Vous pouvez resté la, en attendant.

Cid les avait emmenés dans le salon. Il partit ensuite chercher Sky. Lizzie s'émerveillait devant chaque objet tandis que Ciel s'assit dans un siège, attendant que sa sœur arrive.


End file.
